


Flame of Night

by wordsflowfreely



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Italian Mafia, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsflowfreely/pseuds/wordsflowfreely
Summary: Natsuki Himura was everything that Tsunayoshi Sawada wasn’t. She was intelligent, tell trained and she had an inner fire that could rival the very pits of hell. After falling mysteriously ill as a young child she is taken directly to the Vongola by Iemitsu and spends the remainder of her life in Italy. That is until her inner fire becomes too much for her to handle alone.So, at the urging of Vongola Nono, she is sent to live with the Sawada’s in Namimori on the pretense of locating Kawahira in order to find out more about her mysterious flame. There she is reunited with her former gang member/partner-in-crime Hurricane Bomb Hayato Gokudera and is formally introduced to Tsuna and his 10th Generation guardians. With a dark past that she’s trying to run away from and Mafia secret’s she’s being forced to keep, how exactly will she fair when she gets to know the gentle sky that is Tsuna?
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Circumstance

Vongola headquarters was a maze.

It was almost impossible to navigate unless a person grew up within its corridors. Luckily for Natsuki Himura, she did exactly that. After falling mysteriously ill at a young age, Iemitsu – the best friend and coworker of Natsuki's father – brings her directly to the Vongola family for state-of-the-art treatment.

And that was that.

Natsuki's father was a trained CEDEF member and Iemitsu's second-in-command, marking him as the third most influential person within the Vongola family. That is, until seven years ago when her father was found dead during one of their missions. Natsuki with no other living relative willing to take her in was left in the hands of the Vongola family. Vongola Nono took her in as if she were his own and ever since Natsuki did all that she could do in order to make it up to him. She studied the hardest, trained the hardest and above all else she believed in the Vongola the most.

"You're pulling your punches too much and you're favoring your left leg," Xanxus pointed out in the midst of their training session. "Were you fighting again?"

Xanxus, believe it or not, had a soft spot for the young girl that he almost considered as a little sister. She came into his life before everything changed. She was a sick, crying three year old child that his father had taken in and one of his earliest 'missions' had been to watch over the girl. They were as close as Xanxus could get with another human being. They ate together, the trained together and aside from their different names the two could almost be considered siblings. Although he'd deny the claims, he had been the one who check underneath the beds and the closets for the boogeyman before Natsuki would sleep.

"Don't say it too loud," she hissed in between sips of her water. "Otherwise, he'll make me sit out."

"What did you do anyway? I heard you slip in late last night."

"I was with Ren and the gang," she answered hesitantly.

Xanxus grunted, brows furrowing in annoyance.

"He's not that bad, Xanxus-nii," Natsuki pouted.

"He's scum, Natsu," he deadpanned. "That group you hang out with in scum. Vongola shouldn't hang out with scum."

"Hey, Gokudera started off in our group," She defended.

"And that punk got out. You should too."

Xanxus walked back towards the weights in the corner of the gym they were in. He was quickly tiring of their conversation, irritated at the mention of Renaldo – the leader of Natsuki's makeshift gang that she and Gokudera had joined in their youth. Natsuki stared at the older brother figure that she'd grown up with.

"You've gotten gentler," she analyzed.

A vein popped on Xanxus' forehead. "What the fuck are you talking about, brat?"

"Ever since you came back from Japan, you've been different. You don't yell as much."

"I STILL YELL!" he shouted for emphasis. "And don't you fucking talk about Japan with me!"

"But you're not as angry," Natsuki clarified. "I saw you talking to Bel the other day while you were all going over your drills. You never talked to any of them before – maybe only Levi once – but now you're actually talking. Well, ordering them, but still, it's an improvement."

He snarled, annoyed at her. "Don't you dare psychoanalyze me, brat. Just because I haven't kicked your ass yet doesn't mean I won't."

"As if you'd do that to me," Natsuki smirked as she turned her back towards Xanxus and returned to her own set of training. "You owe me, remember?"

Xanxus rolled his eyes, remembering the day that she had woken him up from the zero-point breakthrough that the ninth had used to prevent his coup. It was a strange moment for him. One moment he was staring into the eyes of his adopted father as his body was beginning to freeze over in the coldest form of sky flames that he could barely comprehend, and then the next moment, he was staring into the eyes of a fourteen year old Natsuki. Dark brown hair and big, blue eyes that looked hollow. She had been older than he remembered her to be, almost not recognizing that face that saved him, eight years would do that to a person. She was no longer the six year old that was scared of the boogeyman, but instead she was the one freeing him from his prison.

Her breathing was shallow that day. He remembered that she had a fever following that day, although at the time he didn't care. He was no longer concerned for the young girl he had protected for three years in his youth, instead he focused his energies onto power. He walked toward her and placed his hand on her forehead. He was rougher than he'd intended – he was never known to be the gentle type – but he knew she could handle anyone's attacks, including his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever," he answered.

"I haven't had a fever recently," she swatted away his arm.

He moved away from her, yet again. "Just make sure you eat well."

And that was it.

The two returned to their training and the days went on. But, as if Xanxus had cursed her, a fever did appear a week after that day. A bad one. The Varia had left on a mission, saving Natsuki from an 'I told you so' from Xanxus. Instead, she was watched over by Natsuki's only remaining father figure in her life, Iemitsu.

"I haven't seen a fever like this since you were three," he frowned, crossing his arms, as he watched the family doctor place a compress over her forehead.

"Fevers happen to me though," Natsuki tried to reassure. "You didn't have to delay your trip for this. Your son and wife will hate me if they found out."

"Neither of them are the type to hate a person for getting sick," Iemitsu insisted.

"Gokudera will get mad since he won't receive his souvenir from me," Natsuki argued.

"He's supposed to be your best friend, he'll understand. Besides, these days he's so focused on Tsuna and the Vongola family that he won't even notice."

Natsuki chuckled softly. "It's hard to believe that the stories you tell me are about the same guy that left Italy to try to murder your son in the beginning."

"I know, I remember I used to bust you two for stealing drinks and all I'd get from him were glares and profanity," Iemitsu laughed at the memories.

But before they could continue on towards memory row, Natsuki's coughing escalated. Her body was trembling from the varying temperatures her body was feeling. Her throat burned, but her feet felt frozen. The touch of her skin felt like fire for both the doctor and Iemitsu who tried to help, but to Natsuki everything just felt cold.

On the contrary – Natsuki was devoid of any feeling at the moment.

But that was hardly the biggest concerned. Natsuki was beginning to fade, but on her forehead, where the cold compress used to lay, was a black flame.

The Flame of Night.

Over in Japan, daily life was progressing as it usually did for the young Vongola. Which meant that for Tsuna, daily life was as hectic and unpredictable as it was back when Reborn first entered into his life.

"No-Good Tsuna, why can't you solve the simplest homework problems!" Reborn chided as he suspended his protegee upside down from the ceiling of his room.

"REBORN!" Tsuna cried out desperately. "Why am I upside down?!"

"The extra blood flow will help with your cognitive skills," Reborn reasoned with a glint of amusement evident in his eyes.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed excitedly as he entered into Tsuna's room, Yamamoto following behind him. "Big news!"

"Tsuna, why are you upside down," Yamamoto laughed as he reached to help bring Tsuna down. "Did you let the kid do this to you again?"

"I swear, studying with Reborn gets worse and worse every day," Tsuna hung his head down, resting his body on his table as he tried to regain his stability after being suspended in the air for so long.

"You had news, Gokudera?" Reborn asked as he leaped on top of Tsuna's head, undoubtedly injuring his student even more.

"Yes!" Gokudera said happily, almost as if he was wagging an invisible tail. He turned to Tsuna happy to share the just like a 'right-hand-man' would. "Your father will be visiting today!"

"Oh great," Tsuna sighed, unexcited by the news of his father's return.

"But that isn't all!" Gokudera smirked, excited to share his information. "I got the inside scoop that he's bringing along a special case that the Ninth wants investigated while your father is in Japan."

"Special case?" Tsuna gulped as he lifted his head. His body tensed at the thought of what the Vongola family could mean by a 'special case'.

"Gokudera, who's your inside information?" Reborn asked, curious on where this news came from.

"Shamal," he answered. "He said that they'd be arriving at around four. They're flying in using the Ninth Vongola's personal private jet. Must be a VIP."

"Hmm…" Reborn mused before a smirk formed on his face. He kicked Tsuna towards the door. "As Vongola boss you should be the one to greet them! Let's go look!"

Tsuna was ready to protest, but he stopped short. Some battles are worth the fight, but this would not be it. Regardless of what Tsuna said, he'd have to go. And regardless, something felt like he shouldn't argue in this case. So with a soft grumble of his 'I don't want to be boss' and a quick rub of the spot that Reborn at kicked, he was off towards Shamal's office with Gokudera and Yamamoto in tow.

At least he didn't have to do his homework.

It was a quick walk over to Shamal's office/home with Gokudera's shortcuts miraculously working out for once. They rang on the intercom. Shamal almost refused to allow them entry until the voice of Tsuna's father in the background shouted for him to let the kids in.

"Fine, we're in the first ward."

The gate buzzed and the group entered into the building. It was small –only two sick bays were set up – Shamal never kept many patients, and hardly allowed anyone aside from pretty women into his building.

"How did they handle your sickness before," Shamal questioned.

"They usually went away on their own," a female voice – Natsuki's – explained.

"Wait, that voice…" Gokudera said before running down the corridor and straight into the room. "NATSU?!"

"GOKUDERA!" Natsuki said as she tackled Gokudera with a leaping hug, surprising the company that came with Gokudera. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Why are you here in Japan?" he asked shocked. He moved between Shamal and Natsuki in protectiveness. "And why are you with Shamal?!"

Natsuki pinched his ears, irritated at the thought of having to be protected. "Since when did I need you to defend me? And Shamal is my doctor."

"Horrible woman," Gokudera grumbled as he rubbed his ears.

A quiet, but demanding cough came from Reborn.

"Uncle Reborn!" Natsuki smiled towards him.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn tipped his hat before proceeding to fire bullets at the girl, all of which she avoided. "You've gotten better, Natsuki."

"Two years of training can do that to a person, Uncle."

"What?" Tsuna asked confused and amazed at seeing the unfamiliar face being able to avoid Reborn's shots as well seeing her familiarity with Gokudera. Tsuna's father sat on one of the chairs in the room, flashing a quick but happy smile towards his son.

"Dad?" Tsuna's greeting coming across more like a question.

"Oh, Juudaime!" Gokudera leapt to his feet and directly into a polite bow. "Forgive me for running ahead of you and for not making proper introductions!"

"Gokudera-kun, It's oka—" Tsuna started.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera interrupted before Tsuna could finish his sentence. "This is Natsuki Himura. She was a colleague of mine back in Italy. Natsuki, this is the great Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Gokudera, you don't have to introduce me like that…" Tsuna said nervously.

Natsuki stepped forward, observing the boy she had heard so many stories about in the last two years. She found it hard to believe that he was the same person that defeated Xanxus, let alone the very same one that saved the future and is set to become the next Vongola boss.

Natsuki smiled, as she stepped forward to place a chaste kiss on Tsuna's cheek. "You can call me Natsu."

"Ni-nice to me-me-meet you! Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna is fine!" Tsuna yelped, placing his hand on his cheek.

Natsuki giggled at the adorable reaction and she turned to face the other person in the room. "And you are?"

"Takeshi Yamamoto," he smiled as he pointed his thumb to his chest. "Nice to meet you."

"He's unimportant, Natsu!" Gokudera fumed. "You can't just do that with the boss! You just met him!"

Iemitsu guffawed from the chair, "But that isn't her first time meeting Tsuna, right Natsu?"

"No, it isn't, but it seems like he forgot about me," Natsuki laughed.

"Well, we can explain everything over dinner, tonight," Iemitsu suggested happiness clear at the image of his wife's home cooking that he'd missed so much while he was gone.

Confused looks were splayed across each of the young boy's faces, but regardless everyone followed Iemitsu as he walked out of the room. Even Shamal joined them, excited at the prospect of finding more females. The truth of the matter was that Natsuki had met Tsuna back when they were mere toddlers. Before Natsuki was whisked away to Italy by her parents and Iemitsu.

"So, we played together when we were two?" Tsuna clarified as he looked at the picture albums that his mother had pulled out from the closet.

"Yes! You two even use to bathe together when Natsuki would stay over!" Nana announced happily immersing herself in nostalgia.

"M-m-mom!" Tsuna stuttered out as he choked down his glass of water.

Iemitsu cleared his throat. "Honey, dinner was so good, but since Natsu will be staying here for the time being, she might need a few items…"

"You're absolutely right!" Nana stood, gasping over the detail that she had missed. "I have to get ingredients for dinner tomorrow. I'll go shopping for her things along the way! Natsu, sweetheart, do you need anything in particular?"

"I'll be okay, I don't want to impose –" Iemitsu interrupted with a discreet elbow to her side. "—but if you're offering, I did forget a few toiletries…like uh—a toothbrush…and stuff?"

"You got it! Just make yourself at home, Tsuna can show you where everything is!" Nana said excitedly. "It'll be so much fun having a teenaged girl here! We can have a girl's day this weekend and everything!"

"Mom!" Tsuna protested.

"Tsuna, what's wrong? It'll be fun having Natsuki around…" Nana frowned seeing her sons complaints.

Tsuna, after seeing his mother's excitement, relented. He nodded his head and watched as his mother and Bianchi – with the children in tow – left to run some last minute errands with the mother of the household.

"So, Iemitsu, why are you visiting?" Reborn asked as he took a sip of his evening cup of espresso.

"Circumstance, Reborn," Iemitsu explained.

"It's because of me," Natsuki announced, voice low and ominous. "I was having flare ups again in Italy."

Gokudera placed his hand directly on her forehead. "Your temperature seems normal now."

"She had a horrible night a few days ago in Italy," Iemitsu explained. "Natsuki has had fluctuations in energy since she was young. It was one of the reasons why we had to take her to Italy."

"Why Italy?" Yamamoto asked from the corner of the table.

"It was her flame releasing uncontrollably," Shamal explained. "It was a surprisingly strong flame coming out in bursts, her body could barely handle it. The Ninth was able to seal it away, but it released unexpectedly a few days ago and the Ninth wasn't able to seal it away—"

"So they sent me here," Natsuki added in.

"You used to get so many fevers when we were younger, I had no idea it was from a flame," Gokudera stated. "What flame type?"

"Flame of Night." Iemitsu stated. "It's a dark black flame. For so many years we didn't know what classification it was, but after the Representative War, I was able to recognize it."

"Like Bermuda?" Tsuna half shouted, stunned at the mention of the flame.

"Exactly," Iemitsu said. "We weren't sure where to go to find out answers, so we came here to search for Kawahira. There's no leads, so in the meantime Natsuki will be joining you at school and living here with us."

"Dame-Tsuna will help," Reborn offered his student.

"I will?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuna's father patted his son's back, hard and proud. Tsuna looked so small, so relenting, nothing like the Vongola Boss that Natsuki had pictured him to be. He was a boy, not a boss and imagining him as anything else seemed so difficult for her. He had what seemed like a permanent mark of worry pasted onto his face. The bags underneath his eyes and the way his brows seemed to naturally furrow was evident of the constant dangerous and tasks that he'd been tasks with since he first met Reborn.

The group of family members left soon afterwards. Shamal was the first to leave, followed closely behind by Yamamoto. Gokudera left after what was possibly the most heartfelt words he could muster up for his old friend.

"It's good to see you," Gokudera bit down on his words as if they were difficult to produce. His hand massaged the back of his neck. "Sorry I haven't been replying to you much…"

"You've been busy," Natsuki explained for him.

"Tell me—"he paused, hesitating on the words he wanted to ask. "—Ren? Is he?"

"Still the same."

"I see," He nodded. "And the two of you?"

"Business as usual."

"Got it," Gokudera looked into the far off distance, as if recalling an old memory from a previous life. He patted the top of Natsuki's head in familiarity. "Make sure you don't trouble the Boss. And make sure you take care of yourself"

And he left.

Natsuki wasn't sure how to interpret Gokudera. She knew that he had left behind years of memories – not all of which were good – back in Italy, and while their reunion should've been a happy one it was still filled with anguish that neither party had fully dealt with or discussed in great detail with each other.

"I've never seen Gokudera so calm," Tsuna commented as he made his way down his staircase. "The guest room is ready for you. I just have to grab the extra pillows from downstairs."

"Thank you," Natsuki replied. "You've been a good influence on Gokudera. I was half expecting him to yell at me or pick a fight when I saw him again, but instead he was just happy to serve his Juudaime."

"He's…a lot to take in, sometimes," Tsuna chuckled softly. The sound was kind and warm, the sort of laugh that you'd expect to hear from a close friend. "But he's a good friend."

"He is." Natsuki said following Tsuna to the room where she'll be staying in.

"You two were close in Italy?" Tsuna asked as he placed the piles of pillows onto the bed.

Natsuki pulled out a thin album from her backpack and showed Tsuna the first picture. It was a young five year old Natsuki forming bunny ears behind a grumpy Gokudera. Both were dressed in formal attire – a blue and white suit for Gokudera and an elegant white dress for Natsuki – although neither seemed to take care of their appearance. Their faces, as well as their clothing were littered in melted chocolate stains.

"We met at the usual mafia functions that the Vongola family would hold to try and strengthen relationships with other families. Gokudera was the only other one who was my age so I immediately claimed him as my friend," Natsuki smiled at the memory before flipping to another picture – this time a group picture with two other unfamiliar male faces. "When Gokudera was eight he left his family because of… few issues. I left with him since I was feeling rebellious and we ended up meeting these two. We formed a small 'family' of our own with them. The one with the black, curly hair is Finn and the one beside him with the silver hair is Renaldo."

"You two were eight?" Tsuna stared at the picture, surprised by the information. "I can't imagine leaving my house now, let alone at eight."

Natsuki took a seat on her new bed, staring at the old photograph from behind Tsuna's shoulders. "That's because you have a really nice household."

Tsuna nodded at the comment before handing back the thin album and excusing himself to leave to go take a bath for the night.

"Wait," Natsuki called out once he reached the doorframe. "Thank you for letting me stay. I know your dad isn't giving you much of a choice at the moment but thank you anyway. And don't worry, you don't have to help me look for Kawahira. I'll talk to Reborn and your dad and get you out of it."

Tsuna shook his head, eyes staring directly into hers. "I'll help. You're a friend of Gokudera and friends help each other."

It was only one moment, but for one brief moment, Natsuki saw the Tsuna that the stories described. He held his head higher, his smile was gentle, but firm and his eyes were clear as day. Like the sky above he seemed to hold so much power and truth and – if not for him tripping as he walked back towards his room – Tsuna looked just like the portrait from Primo that hung amongst the hallowed halls of the Vongola palace.

Natsuki laid on top of her bed, flipping through her photo album, both excited and apprehensive of the journey that would be unfolding before them all.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki starts meeting the members of the 10th Generation Vongola

First days of school are always filled with anxiety. What does one wear? Will they be able to make friends? What if no one wants to sit next to them? Hours are spent in front of the mirror checking their appearance and double that amount of time is spent checking and rechecking their bag to make sure everything was set in place.

It was no different for Natsuki the following morning.

Her mind was racing with disquiet thoughts, apprehension willing every corner of her brain. She had woken up at the crack of dawn, unable to ease her troubled mind. School was never difficult for her, getting good grades came easy to her. What worried her most were the classmates she'd be facing today. Give her a room full of mafioso men and she'd be able to talk her way into getting anything she wanted, but a classroom of teenaged peers? She may have some trouble today.

Natsuki wasn't a mean person, but she was easily withdrawn. She preferred to keep to herself bar for a few of her closest friends and family. Within the mafia she had slowly been building up her reputation. It was easy getting along with others when those others had a form of respect for her. But her classmates-to-be had no clue about what she was capable of. They didn't know what to expect from her and the reverse also applied.

She had no idea what to expect from them.

The only known truth was that teenagers were unpredictable. They could be ridiculously kind, ridiculously cruel and ridiculously stupid. The uncertainty of the situation made her uncomfortable.

Once Natsuki finished checking her bag again for the fifth time that day she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't her kitchen and she was alone. It didn't feel like for her to cook using ingredients she hadn't purchased herself. The Sawada's were already giving her a place to stay, abusing her privileges – especially on the first morning – didn't seem right at all.

"Natsu?" The calm and soothing voice of Tsuna's mother floated through the air. "My, how nice to have company in the morning for once."

"Sorry to disturb you," Natsuki bowed slightly.

"Don't apologize!" Her smile was beautiful and honest. "Like we said, make yourself at home here."

Natsuki watched as she pulled out a frying pan and a cutting board. She was such a mother. Her presence brought a sense of peace that Natsuki had been searching for all night as she tossed and turned in bed.

"Can I help?" Natsuki asked as walked towards the counter ready to offer her hands in payment for room and board.

"I usually make breakfast and bento boxes in the morning," Nana explained. "Which task would you prefer today?"

"Hmm…" Natsuki debated. "I'm a better baker than I am as a cook…would you be okay with pancakes this morning?"

"I would love pancakes!" Nana agreed happily. "I'm sure the kids would love pancakes too. Lambo-kun has such a big sweet tooth, he'll love it."

Natsuki smiled, relaxing into the flow of the kitchen. She cracked her eggs, poured the flour and added in the sugar, ready to mix up the pancake batter. She found a bag of chocolate chips and a box of blueberries and happily settled on creating her two favorite types of breakfast pancakes.

"PANCAKES!" Lambo shouted as he came running into the kitchen. "Maman! Maman! Lambo-san's going to eat everything!"

"Lambo! Share!" I-pin followed after, chasing the cow printed onesie wearing boy around the kitchen table.

Nana bent down to their level, "No running in the kitchen. It's dangerous." She lifted up Lambo into his seat as I-pin managed to climb into her seat by herself. Reborn and Bianchi were the next ones to arrive in the kitchen, both making themselves their cups of coffee before taking their seats.

"You have such a lively home, it's wonderful," Natsuki said watching the lively characters making conversation (arguments in Lambo's case) with each other.

Nana laughed. "It is quite lively here –" she paused her sentence so she could focus on her tamagoyaki. "—it used to just be Tsu-kun and me. It never seemed lonely back when it was just the two of us, but I can't imagine living a life like that anymore. Having everyone here is such a blessing."

Natsuki placed her stack on the table at the same time that Fuuta managed to arrive at the table. The young boy rubbed his eyes awake before greeting everyone.

"Natsu-neechan's pancakes are ranked within the top three best tasting pancakes in the world!" Fuuta announced happily as a stack on pancakes landed onto his plate.

"If Fuuta says so then it must be true," Bianchi said as she took a bite.

"My stupid student is going to miss these for sleeping so much," Reborn sniggered as his eyes glinted towards the stack of pancakes he took from Lambo. Lambo did his best to retaliate but he was sent flying regardless.

"Natsu, dear, can you go try to wake up Tsuna? He's going to be late for school if he doesn't get up soon," Nana asked as she finished packing up the lunches for the day.

Natsuki nodded as she made her way upstairs. She knocked on Tsuna's door once, then twice, before she turned the knob and made her way towards his bed. Reborn had laid out traps – surely to test his student – but Natsuki easily avoided them.

"Tsuna, time to wake up," Natsuki said as she poked his cheek with her finger.

"Kyoko-chan," he said the name dreamily, drool dripping down the corner of his lips.

"Surprisingly adorable for a future Mafia boss," Natsuki whispered quietly to no one but herself.

"No mafia, Reborn," Tsuna spoke as his brows started to knit together. "I told you, I'm not going to be Vongola Boss."

Natsuki frowned hearing the words coming from his mouth. She sighed, slightly disappointed at the refusal despite it being a dream. She shook her head before shaking Tsuna awake. "Tsuna, you're going to be late if you don't wake up."

Tsuna flipped around, hugging his pillow tighter as he kicked off his blanket like a child.

Sighing again Natsuki decided on the best way to wake him up.

"What? Is that Kyoko-chan waiting for Tsuna downstairs?" she said the words loudly and clearly causing Tsuna to sit upright instantly.

"KYOKO-CHAN IS HERE?!"

"No," Natsuki deadpanned as she carefully made her way to the door. She spun around at the door, sent a smirk and a wink towards Tsuna. "She's not here. Too bad too, you look cute when you drool in your sleep."

Tsuna heard her giggles from the hallway, face turning red and leaving him frazzled and embarrassed. 'This girl is going to be the death of me,' he thought inwardly.

"I can't believe I'm actually leaving the house on time today," Tsuna said as he and Natsuki were putting on their shoes for school.

"Get used to it," Natsuki commanded adamantly. "If there's anything about me that you should know it's that I'm never late. Apparently, I get that trait from my father."

"Maybe it's a trait passed down from father to children because my dad is still sleeping," Tsuna sighed as the snores from Iemitsu could be heard between the floorboards of the house.

Natsuki laughed at the joke. "To be fair, it is a seven hour time difference."

"I don't see you using that excuse," Tsuna pointed out. "And if I were you, I definitely would've tried using it to miss school today. There's a mathematics exam today."

"Math is one of my str—"

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera interrupted as he came running towards the front of the house. "I came by early to make sure that there were no issues from last night!"

"Issues?" Tsuna asked confused and slightly exasperated at having to handle Gokudera's antics so early in the morning.

"He means me," Natsuki sent a glare directly towards Gokudera, only for her glare to be returned.

Tsuna paused for a moment, remembering how he had been woken up by Natsuki. Although embarrassing, he was able to wake up earlier than usual and he was even able to enjoy breakfast for once instead of having to gobble it down quickly. "No issues, she made pancakes this morning."

"Pancakes?" Gokudera stared Natsuki up and down before sighing and tenderly hitting the back of her head. "Didn't sleep last night? Nervous about today then?" Gokudera turned to explain to Tsuna. "She makes pancakes when she doesn't sleep well the night before."

"Oh," Tsuna said finally understanding. "First day jitters?"

"It's been a while since I've gone to such a regular public school," Natsuki explained. "I was always either homeschooled, sent to boarding school or at some sort of Mafia training camp in Italy."

"Don't worry," Reborn said as he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulders knocking him down in the process. "Dame-Tsuna will make sure you have a good first day."

"Reborn! Would you quit jumping on me?" Tsuna argued as Gokudera frantically tried to help him back to his feet.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be more prepared for potential attacks," Reborn laughed before gently hopping onto Natsuki's shoulder. "But don't worry, Tsuna's family will watch out for you."

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. Although groggy he nodded at the words that Reborn had said. Gokudera, still his usual obstinate self, also nodded towards Natsuki. As the group rounded the corner nearing the school they ran into Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna said surprised to see Ryohei in his new Namimori High school uniform. "We haven't seen you in a while! How's high school?"

"EXTREMELY EXCITING SAWADA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before going into detail about all the extreme activities that he's participating in now.

"Oh? Tsuna-kun, who's this?" Kyoko asked when her eyes noticed Natsuki observing the energetic Sun Guardian.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna sputtered out as his face reddened. "This is Natsuki Himura, she's starting at Namimori today. She uh—"

"I'm a friend of Gokudera's from Italy. I came here on some family business," Natsuki said trying to cover for Tsuna who didn't want to give the full details to Kyoko. "So…you're Kyoko-chan? I heard so much about you from Tsuna."

Tsuna's face reddened as he recalled the dream, he had been interrupted from by Natsuki. Kyoko – partially confused – just smiled and went about trying to get to know the new student that would be joining their school that day. The two girls walked off away from the group of guys.

Ryohei, watching his sister walk away with the unfamiliar girl, turned to Tsuna and Gokudera and said, "Is something happening again?"

"I'm not sure," Tsuna said shaking his head. "She arrived with my dad looking for some answers about her flame, but no one knows anything. She doesn't give me the feeling that she's a bad person though."

"She said she's your friend, Tako he-do?"

"We met each other at a Vongola function, and she forced me into becoming her friend," Gokudera ruffled his hair with his fingers, frustrated. "She was a pain in my ass. Her grades were better, she was better at fighting and, unlike me, despite being a half-breed every family wanted her to join." He placed his hands in his pocket shaking his head. "She can be cruel and sadistic to her worse enemies, she's a liar and trained at manipulation…but she's a good friend to have."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera's face. Even with his hyper intuition, reading it was difficult for him. He'd never faced a version of Gokudera like this. His friend's face was so calm and…confused? Gokudera was one of his smarter friends, but at the moment he looked so troubled and Tsuna wasn't sure what to do or say. Tsuna was used to Gokudera trying to win him over with praise and misguided attempts at "helping" him but this version was distracted from his desire to be Tsuna's right hand man.

Gokudera walked away towards the school building, surprisingly leaving behind Tsuna as he went to gather the memories that plagued his mind.

Ryohei, concerned, said to Tsuna, "He's extremely different today."

"Those two have a long and complicated history from back when they were in Italy," Reborn explained. "Gokudera is probably spooked by her sudden arrival."

"Complicated history?" Tsuna asked his mentor.

"Watch over your guardians, Tsuna," Reborn ordered without answering the confused looks coming from Tsuna and Ryohei. "And you two will be late for school if you keep standing there."

And – just as Reborn planned – his student was distracted from the questions he was asking and ran off towards his school, late and in a panic as per usual. The home tutor had a lot of faith in his student, he wouldn't have stayed so long with him if he didn't. But the very length of time that he's been with Tsuna was one of his biggest concern. Tsuna's time was beginning to run out before his official decision for becoming boss was needed and the ninth sending Natsuki here was clearly a sign that things were going to start moving faster from now on.

The girl may not be aware, but nothing went past Reborn. If Vongola Nono was sending one of the most promising – and dangerous – family members to get close to Tsuna then it can only mean that trouble was rising. What that trouble exactly was, though, was still a mystery for the hitman.

Tsuna barely made it on time for school. His mind was still stuck on what Reborn said about Gokudera and Natsuki's past. He glanced at his Storm Guardian and realized that he really didn't know much about his friend at all. Classroom gossip pulled Tsuna away from his thoughts. His classmates were abuzz with word of a new transfer student joining their classroom today. Speculations were made; male or female, smart or athletic, good looking or average?

"Sounds like everyone's excited to see Himura-san today, huh Gokudera?" Tsuna commented trying to make small talk. It wasn't his strong point but seeing Gokudera acting so strangely left Tsuna feeling the need to try something.

"Mhmm," Gokudera replied absently.

"Um, are you ready for the math exam today?" Tsuna continued trying again to reach his guardian.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned seeing the odd behavior coming from his boss.

"I'm nowhere near ready for it!" Tsuna laughed awkwardly. "But you're smart, Gokudera, so you'll do great as usual!"

Gokudera's distant look instantly disappeared. Tsuna relaxed seeing the usual excitement return to Gokudera's eyes. Gokudera relished in the praise that came from his boss. Talks of being his righthand man returned and offers for helping Tsuna study came bursting out from Gokudera along with propositions to make anyone who stood between Tsuna and a good grade "go away" if needed.

"Looks like you're back to normal," Tsuna commented to Gokudera. "I was worried because you seemed more distant than usual this morning."

"Juudaime…" Gokudera seemed surprised. "I'm sorry!" He bowed deeply, causing some of their classmates to focus on the two of them. "There's been a lot of things going on in my head recently, but I swear to you that nothing will get in the way of me serving as your righthand man!"

Some of their classmates sniggered hearing Gokudera's proclamation to Tsuna. Yamamoto appeared, patting Gokudera on the back dissipating the looks of confusion from the students surrounding them. Yamamoto's calming presence and good-natured personality left any oddities overlooked making anything said appear as if it was just a game.

Natsuki observed the class from just outside the window, waiting for the teacher to return so her presence could be officially announced. Her nerves from this morning were starting to return.

'You've faced entire mafia families, don't let a bunch of teenagers get to you now,' Her inner voice said to herself.

She glanced once more into the room, catching a friendly smile and wave from Kyoko. Talking with her this morning definitely calmed down her nerves. Natsuki was never the type who made many female friends. Growing up in the mafia, she was mostly surrounded by men and the few females she did come across were usually pretty hostile. Throw in the fact that her closest friends were all attractive guys and she definitely made a few enemies in public schools.

'Hopefully this time will be different,' her inner voice said to herself again.

The teacher returned from the office. She gave a reassuring smile to Natsuki before heading into the classroom ready to begin homeroom.

"Sorry for being late, hopefully you all used the extra time to get your belongings in check and your heads out of the clouds," she said with an air of humor. She seemed nice, fair but stern. Out of all the homeroom teachers Natsuki had come across with, this one seemed like she was on the better end of the spectrum. "Now, as I'm sure you've all heard, we have a new student joining us today." She motioned for Natsuki to enter. "Natsuki Himura, she's coming to us all the way from Italy so please be kind and help with her transition."

The eyes of the students – particularly the boys – looked intrigued. Natsuki was by no means ugly, in fact, some might even describe her as a beauty. Hands were raised, and questions (or more like interrogations) were asked. Luckily, the teacher demanded for the students to quiet down and assigned her the seat located in front of Tsuna and beside a sullen looking girl wearing an eyepatch. Natsuki had heard enough stories about Tsuna and his guardians to be able to recognize her as Chrome Dokuro. The strange and awkward girl kept eyeing her throughout class leaving Natsuki feeling slightly worried that she was already off to a bad start at making friends. It also didn't help her that any form of eye contact with Gokudera were almost immediately rebuffed.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of their morning periods and the start of their lunch time, a flock of students immediately bombarded her desk. Tsuna, despite being directly behind her, could do very little in terms of helping his new housemate that his family had instructed him to watch over.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, a look of concern forming on his face, "I don't know how to help her out of there, Tsuna."

"The-there's so many people! I don't even think half of them are in our class," Tsuna's concerns were growing as she saw Natsuki's face disappearing within the mob forming around her.

"Be a man and get the poor girl out of there, Sawada," Hana Kurokawa instructed.

"I'm getting worried about her too, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko looked worried for her new potential friend. "We should help her…"

"Boss…?" Chrome, shy as always, approached the group ready and willing to be of use if needed.

"Just, leave her," Gokudera advised.

"How can you say that?" Kurokawa was aghast at the suggestion.

"She's dealt with worse than a group of teenagers," Gokudera was adamant with his refusal to help. "I've seen her talk down Xanxus at the age of five and fight off crazier groups than this in Italy. Just give her another minute and she'll blow."

Tsuna, stunned by Gokudera's words, wasn't sure if he should believe Gokudera. "Are you—"

"Tre…due…uno—" Gokudera said softly before a small smirk appeared on his face and he pointed casually to the mob.

If the tension in the room took on a form, then it would've been dark. An invisible dark cloud rose from the crowded area and at the center of it was a fuming Natsuki.

"VIA! BASTA, BASTA, VAFFANCULO!" The seemingly sweet, transfer student cursed at her classmates before making her quick escape out of the room.

Gokudera snickered at the scene, pointed to the roof and said, "She's probably on the roof if you're worried." And walked out of the classroom, shaking his head at the outburst everyone had just witnessed.

Tsuna was the one elected to check on her. Quiet grumbles were made but regardless he went. Partly because Kyoko had agreed with the notion but primarily because – although nowhere to be seen – he felt the watchful eye of Reborn and heard the soft clicks of a shotgun getting ready to be fired directly for him. Choosing to keep in clothes intact and not wanting to face the agony of embarrassment, Tsuna made his way around the hallway and up the staircase towards the roof.

"Himu—" Tsuna's words were interrupted by a fierce throw of a pebble. Although small, the power behind it could rival that of Reborn's bullets.

"I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ANYMORE QUESTIONS!" Natsuki hissed before realize who she threw the pebble at. "Dio mio! Tsuna!"

"Ouch," Tsuna mumbled as he rubbed the spot that the pebble hit. "Are you okay, Himura-san?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Natsuki sighed as she knelt beside the young Vongola. "I'm sorry about the pebble…"

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Reborn is always shooting me in the head," He laughed it off.

"Uncle Reborn's bullets aren't anything to laugh about," Natsuki said seriously. "It takes serious strength of will to be able to survive them."

"I wouldn't consider it strength," Tsuna said recalling the past two years of constant attacks from the hitman. "Usually it just results in me running around in boxers."

Natsuki giggled at the thought. "I remember that happening to Dino-nii back when he was training with Uncle Reborn. Although a funny sight, it doesn't take away from the strength needed to withstand the effects of the Dying Will Bullets."

"So, you know Dino-san?"

"Dino-nii would always visit the Vongola headquarters on family business. He would always bring me gifts during each of his visits," Natsuki smiled, relaxing into the conversation. "He's such a doting, big brother type."

"I guess that's a good way of describing him," Tsuna nodded his head agreeing with her.

"You've been his favorite ever since Reborn took you on at his student," Natsuki stated. "He said that he's happy that he isn't receiving the brunt of Reborn's training methods anymore."

A loud sigh escaped from Tsuna's mouth. His head hung in defeat but when he heard the giggles coming from Natsuki he smiled. "I'm glad that you seem more relaxed now. Sorry we couldn't do anything about the other students."

"I'm sorry you had to see my temper like that," Natsuki hugged her knees tightly against her body, sitting fetal position.

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna said kindly before a loud growl escaped from both Natsuki and Tsuna's stomachs. "Oh, I almost forgot—" Tsuna said reaching behind him. "—I brought our lunches up."

Natsuki held the pink bento box in her hands. It was a good-sized box, decorated with dainty white floral patterns. The contents of the box, although simple dishes, were filled with love and care. Tsuna didn't pry into Natsuki's thoughts, it just wasn't his style. He sat beside her, crisscrossed apple sauce, smiling so gently at the food that his mother had created.

"I can see why your dad loves you and your mother so much," Natsuki said the words in almost a whisper.

"He talks about us?" Tsuna asked in between mouthfuls of rice and eggs.

"He does," Natsuki said. "He can be a loud and boisterous man, but when he talks about you and your mother his voice is soft and gentle, filled with love."

"What was it like growing up with him?" Tsuna asked as he stared up towards the sky.

"He likes to tell stories," Natsuki said. "After I lost my parents, he was the closest thing I had to a parental figure in my life. He would tell me stories about them, he always said that I had my mother's temper—" She laughed softly. "But his favorite subject was always you."

"Hmm," Tsuna mused, thoughts swirling around the image of his father that he held in his mind.

The two of students finished the rest of their lunches in comfortable silence. Neither one wanted to continue with the topics of their parental situations. Natsuki was surprised by the aura surrounding Tsuna. The way that the young boss sat, upright and filled with melancholy, was very different compared to the boy she had to wake up this morning. It was almost like there were two different versions of Tsuna.

The rest of the school day went by smoother than Natsuki had anticipated. After her outburst during their breaktime, the students learned to steer clear from crowding her. Aside from a small mishap during gym class (a volleyball that was spiked by Natsuki a little too aggressively) and a small argument during class concerning the school festival happening after Summer break (Gokudera wanted Tsuna to be the primary focus of their exhibit) Natsuki's first day at Namimori Middle School went by without much concern.

The biggest shock for her was when Kyoko invited her to join her after school to eat cake. Natsuki was sure that after her Italian curses from this morning she would be iced out completely by everyone in class. Instead, she was packing up her bag and leaving the school alongside Chrome and Kyoko (Hana had cram school) so they can eat cake in the Namimori shopping district.

They do say that a Mafia family is a reflection of their boss.

Kyoko was kindness personified, Natsuki observed, and that was just a reflection of the family that she had joined under Tsuna's wing. Natsuki wasn't used to it. Kindness seemed childish to her, almost foolish. The world was not kind, especially not the mafia world, and yet, here she was surrounded by kindness.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko greeted as she went into a small sprint towards the darker haired girl wearing a different uniform. She was quick to make friendly introductions before placer Chrome and Natsuki at a table in the corner of their favorite restaurant as Kyoko and Haru insisted on bringing the 'best Chocolate cake to have ever existed' according to them.

"Um," The shy girl sat beside her spoke up for the first time. "Nice to meet you."

Natsuki was confused for a moment. The two of them had interacted throughout the school day.

"I didn't say it earlier…" Chrome said the words softly – hesitantly – and a bright blush formed on her cheeks and her gaze was quick to avert any form of eye contact.

'Was this why she kept looking at me today?' Natsuki thought inwardly.

"Nice to meet you too," Natsuki smiled at the gentle girl and cake was quick to arrive, being equally divided up between the four of them.

Natsuki had heard talk within the Mafia Underground about the strength of the Vongola family, especially rumors of the fearsome 10th generation. Tsuna and his family were feared and many saw him as a threat, but being surrounded by the three of them, Natsuki found it hard to believe that they were connected to anything at all.

"Ah, I am so full! Maximum capacity," Haru said in broken English as she leaned back in her seat, slouching her posture to give herself room to breathe.

"Natsu-chan, I swear we only do this once a month," Kyoko agreed as she relaxed into her seat. "Twice at most, but only during a bad month!"

"We did these three times that one month when we came back from the future," Haru admitted before quickly putting her hand over top her mouth realizing her mistake. "Hahi!"

"I've heard about what you all had to go through," Natsuki reassured. "I was raised by the Italian side of Tsuna's family, so I've been told some of the stories."

"That explains why you're staying with Tsuna-kun," Kyoko announced after connecting the dots.

"Hahi? You're staying with Tsuna-san, desu?" Haru looked aghast at the thought.

"Um, yes?" Natsuki answered still confused on why the girl suddenly looked angry.

With fire burning in her eyes, she pointed her finger at Natsuki and declared, "Haru will not lose! I'm going to be Tsuna-san's wife!"

Chrome and Kyoko looked at the two of them amused at the declaration of war that Haru had just proclaimed.

"The role's all yours," Natsuki stated, hands up in defense. "Although, growing up in the mafia world, I don't really know why you want in so badly. A lot of the people are mean and corrupt."

"Not Tsuna-san!" Haru asserted. "He protects us and works his hardest to make sure everyone is safe, and every day is fun with him!"

"Tsuna-kun is very reliable," Kyoko said backing Haru up. "He's a little strange, but he's definitely a good person."

Natsuki found herself amused at the two girls continued to tell her stories about Tsuna. They regaled her with stories of Vongola style parties, different battles they had witnessed or heard of from afar and many stories about a boxer wearing Tsuna running around town.

"What do you think about Tsuna?" Natsuki asked Chrome who seemed to be smiling along to the stories about the Vongola boss.

"Boss is my connection to someone important," Chrome said quietly. "But he's very kind to me."

"He sounds like a pretty good boss then," Natsuki agreed as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

"He's not really a boss," Haru crossed her arms, face contorting looking for the right words she wanted to say. "Haru thinks that Tsuna-san is more like a really good friend!"

"Haru and I still don't understand the full extents of everything that Tsuna has been going through," Kyoko announced quietly. "But he makes the people around him want to support him."

Haru and Chrome nodded at her words.

"I think I know what you mean," Natsuki agreed remembering the lunch hour she had with him up on the school roof.

That evening, Gokudera opened the door to Natsuki. She entered his apartment before an invitation was offered and she was quick to put the contents of the plastic bag onto his kitchen table.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked irritated at the sudden intrusion.

"Let's talk, I brought cake," Natsuki stated as she went to raid his refrigerator for drinks.

"That's not yours to take," Gokudera complained when he saw her pulling out the bottles of Peroni he had hidden in the back of his fridge.

"You're not even legal yet," Natsuki pointed out. "Besides, how many times did you take my drinks back in Italy?"

"Half the time you were too drunk to even hold them steady, let alone keep drinking," Gokudera rolled his eyes before taking the seat on the table. "So, what do you want?"

Natsuki brought two small plates, a knife and a couple of forks to the table before taking her seat across from him.

"You found a good family, Hayato," Natsuki said as she took a sip of the cold beer.

"Don't call me that, it gives me the creeps," Gokudera shivered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with his fast reflexes.

Natsuki looked around his apartment and noticed the piano. "You still play?"

"I use it as an extra table," he puffed out a stream of smoke as he offered it for Natsuki. "So out with it, what do you really need?"

She took it gratefully. "Has Ren tried to contact you since you came to Japan?"

"Don't you think you would know if he did?" he glared. Natsuki held his gaze and raised at eyebrow. Gokudera clawed at his head. "He sent a letter."

"I thought so," Natsuki commented as she took a bite of her cake. "Don't let him get to you. Just ignore him, you have your family now, and your boss is worried."

Gokudera took another puff before smashing the butt down onto his ash tray. "Do you know what he wrote to me?"

"No," She shook her head. "But I can guess."

"Ricorda il tuo giuramento," Gokudera said the words out loud.

"Remember your oath," Natsuki translated.

"He wants me for something," Gokudera explained. "He sent it three months ago. No communication since but I think he's coming to collect soon."

"That's why you've been acting so weird around me," Natsuki analyzed. "You thought I was coming to collect for him."

"Can you blame me?" Gokudera huffed, looking away from her gaze and taking an angry bite of cake.

"You know you're more family to me than he is, right?" Natsuki questioned. "I'd always choose you over anyone."

"Coming from Ren's lover, I'd hardly consider that to be truth," Gokudera glared.

"Former," Natsuki clarified before glaring back. "Besides, we made our oath to each other before he ever came into the picture."

"We were five," Gokudera stated.

"An oath is an oath, or should I get the Vindice?"

Gokudera continued to glare at Natsuki, gaging her honesty. She didn't waver, not even for a moment. Gokudera nodded, happy to have found an ally in Natsuki again.

"I'm glad that you're on my side, but that doesn't stop Ren," Gokudera grumbled. "It might even piss him off more."

Natsuki nodded her head agreeing that Ren – when angry – could be a horrible enemy for a person to have. "He didn't want me coming here."

"No surprise there," Gokudera commented as he finished off his beer. "How'd you two break up?"

"As usual. Unfinished, unfinalized and unofficial. At least according to him," Natsuki crossed her arm and leaned back into her chair.

"Were we all really friends at one point?" Gokudera asked.

"We were," Natsuki answered. "At one point, we were."

The two sat in depressing silence for a long time. Neither could figure out a way to solve the issues that their previous boss proposed.

"Argh! Damn it," Gokudera ruffled his hair violently. "He hasn't even done anything yet and he's already getting to us like this!"

Natsuki leaned forward, elbows on the table, index fingers rubbing at her temples trying to heal the headache forming. She sighed, aggravated. "We're at a stalemate right now. Whoever makes the next move decides what happens."

"So, what do you propose?"

"Nothing," Natsuki stood from the table, crossed her arms and started pacing the area. "We can't do anything until I can get back to Italy and I'm not allowed back until I figure out how to use my flames."

"I guess we can start with that tomorrow," Gokudera reasoned.

"Got any ideas?"

Gokudera's next thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The two teenagers gulped, worried that this would be the collection that Gokudera had been anticipating. Natsuki, ushered for Gokudera to answer the door.

"It's your apartment," she growled.

"Coward."

"Oath!" She said.

"That's not how it works!" Gokudera argued back despite still heading for the door. "Juudaime?! Please come in!" Gokudera's face lit up, he instantaneously rummaged around his apartment looking for things to offer to Tsuna. "I have cake, Juudaime!"

"Hey, that's my cake, Hayato," Natsuki said. "But you can have some. Want a beer? Gokudera has plenty."

"Ju-Juudaime! Don't listen to her," Gokudera said desperately after seeing Tsuna's look of surprise at the opened bottles of beers on the table. "I'm just holding it for a friend!"

"Friend, my ass," Natsuki muttered to herself.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay," Tsuna said trying to calm Gokudera down. "My mom just told me to come here to walk Natsuki home."

Gokudera puffed out his chest and stood confidentially – a stark contrast to just a few moments ago when he was stuck thinking about Renaldo. "Allow me to escort you home, Juudaime!"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna reassured. "You're already here and it's late. We'll be okay walking back."

Gokudera bowed. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, Juudaime! I shouldn't have allowed this idiot to stay for so long."

Natsuki placed a playful karate chop to Gokudera's head, "The 'idiot' part was unnecessary." Natsuki grabbed her bag and put on her shoes. "If anyone's an idiot it's you."

"Stupid girl," Gokudera muttered.

Natsuki was preparing to make a retort but seeing the faint smile and slightly relaxed shoulders on Gokudera made her stop. It had only been two days since her arrival, but at least the stiffness coming from Gokudera had dissipated. The two old friends had much bigger problems rising up for the two of them and any strangeness in their relationship had to be dealt with immediately.

Tsuna led the way back to the Sawada residence since Natsuki still had no idea where anything was. It was a miracle that Chrome's directions on how to get to Gokudera's house had worked for Natsuki.

"Are you okay, Himura-san? It's pretty cold tonight," Tsuna observed.

"I'm okay," Natsuki answered. "And didn't I tell you to call me Natsu?"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "To be honest, it's a little strange for me."

"You call Kyoko-chan, Haru and Chrome-chan by their names," Natsuki pointed out.

Tsuna shook his head before showing Natsuki his Vongola Gear. A soft growl could be heard coming from the Lion head. A soft glow formed, and a shy little lion cub came out. "His name is also Natsu."

"That's the famous Vongola Gear, so this is…?"

"My box weapon, although I guess he isn't really in a box anymore." The lion cub hid behind Tsuna's legs. "Natsu, stop hiding. She's a friend, and didn't I say not to come out on your own?"

Natsuki bent down to greet the little lion cub. "Hi, Natsu, I'm Natsu." Natsuki held out her hand, allowing the cub to decide for himself if Natsuki was considered a friend. The cub sniffed her hand a few times before relaxed and easing himself for a pet.

"Natsu is a lot like you. Shy but gentle," Natsuki said. "There are a lot of stories in the Mafia community about how fearsome you and your box weapon are in battle."

"Yabai," Tsuna gulped, worry lines forming along his forehead.

Natsuki giggled as she picked up Natsu into her arms for more pets. "Trust me, in the Mafia you want people to be scared of you. The more they fear you, the less likely they'll come after you."

"Then why do scary people keep coming into my life to try and attack me?" Tsuna said looking over his shoulders at every corner possible. "Ever since Reborn, it's been one thing after the next."

"You'll be okay, you have a strong family looking out for you," Natsuki said. "Chrome-chan spoke very highly of you today, and Kyoko-chan and Haru told me about all the times you've helped everyone. And believe me, it takes a lot for Hurricane Bomb Hayato to care about someone."

"Reborn said that you and Gokudera-kun have a complicated history…" Tsuna said the words carefully. It wasn't a question per say but Natsuki could tell he was itching for details.

"There's a lot of complicated history in the mafia world," Natsuki said. "But it isn't all bad. There's a lot of good that can come from it, like a family."

By the time they returned back to the house, most people were already in their pajamas. I-Pin and Lambo immediately leapt into Natsuki's arms, causing a frightened Natsu to return back to Tsuna's ring.

"Lambo-san smells cake!" Lambo sniffed at the bag that Natsuki held.

Tsuna watched as the group of children begged and pleaded for a sweet treat. His mother and father relented, agreeing to allow for some cake before everyone went upstairs for bed. He watched Bianchi helping his mother gather plates for everyone and smiled as Futa, Lambo and I-Pin regaled everyone with tales from elementary school.

Although he'd never want to admit it, Natsuki was right about one thing, being a part of the mafia was dangerous, but it did give him a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Via! Basta, basta, vaffanculo - Italian for 'Go away! Enough, enough, f*ck off!'
> 
> Dio mio - Italian for 'oh my god'
> 
> Ricorda il tuo giuramento - Italian for 'remember your oath'
> 
> Yabai - Japanese for "it's bad"


End file.
